Of Glass Hearts, Worn Souls, and Mirrors
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "Not yet, not yet." They whisper, "Live, live, you have to live." He just wanted to go home. Dimension-traveler Leo! 2012-verse!
1. Prologue

Welp, here's my attempt at another tmnt fic. Umm, one warning before we begin: The updates to this story will be slow. I want to make sure I get the character's reactions on point. This prologue will be very short, but I've already started on chapter one.

Genre: A dash of hurt/comfort, a pinch of adventure, a spoonful of tragedy, a hella lotta angst with a sprinkling of horror.

2012-verse! Leo can travel through dimensions! Dimension-traveler Leo! He really just wants to go home!

**. . . . . .**

**Prologue: Here We Go Again**

**. . . . . .**

Everything was still but now it's moving again.

_There's never silence._

His right eye is throbbing, and he can feel liquid stream down his face but chooses to ignore it – it's better to ignore the pain. Reality is re-shaping and morphing, probably bringing him to who-_the fuck-_knows where.

_Again._

He just went limp and watched the inconsistent colors clash repeatedly over and over again. On the very few occasions, the colors would intertwine and come together as one. The sight of the colors clinging to each other had, _once_, made his heart throb rapidly in excitement and would bring a smile to his face. But now, it only caused him heartache. They were just false promises of what he desired because they were the same as the ones on _that day_.

_Sensei-Master Splinter – no, Father..._

_Green eyes...bad temper but soft heart...Raphael..._

_Tall...gap between two front teeth...Donatello..._

_Freckles...big, sunny smile...Michaelangelo..._

_...my brothers._

He reached up to cover his already bandaged eye, a small spark of hope and determination burned within his chest. His next destination was coming closer.

'_One day,' _he inwardly promised,_ 'I'll return, so please...please wait for me!'_

Laughter echoes within the depths of his mind and a sharp pain licks at his covered eye.

_Your fire will burn out, just as it always does._

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that little prologue~


	2. Chapter 1: The Winter's Incident Part 1

Vio: Hey guys, sorry for being late! I thought this would have been out earlier. Now, let's begin.

**A/N: I do NOT own TMNT! If I did, Leo would be a shorty, hehehe~**

Please enjoy,

**. . . . . .**

**Chapter 1: The Winter's Incident Part 1 – 2007-verse**

**. . . . . .**

'_Oh, shi-'_

Leo grunted as his body hit the floor with a resounding, sickening crack. It was seriously moments like this that he was glad to be a mutant turtle, otherwise, his spine would be dust right about now and he would be a blob. The sounds of intense fighting surrounding him came to a halt, and he weakly and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, careful of his disoriented self.

"Dudes," someone gasped in excitement, a slight suffer boy accent could be heard, "did you guys _see _that?! A mini Leo just fell out of a portal!"

The muscle right above his eye twitched in irritation – _he was not little, dammit! – _and he finally looked up to see a lithe man with neck-length, raven hair and narrowed blue eyes holding a hockey stick. Beside the hockey wielding, masked vigilante was a smaller and skinnier woman with familiar bright, ginger tresses and wide green eyes. She was wearing a yellow jumpsuit-

_He snorted. What was up with Aprils and yellow jumpsuits?_

-and held a single katana in front of her, bared and ready to strike down anyone in its path.

Then, of course, there were his brother's counterparts and his own and-why was Raphael dressed up as a wannabe Batman? All he needed was the cape and bat ears and _voila_! The four mutants stared at him in shock and amazement. Huh, well it's not like you see a version of your brother/yourself fall from a trans-dimensional portal every day.

"Who are you, little one?"

Looks like someone wants to die today.

Leo glared up at the man standing near him but paused as he truly _looked _at him. Tired gray eyes stared into his single blue one with surprise. Messy salt and pepper locks were plastered to his sick-looking pale face with sweat, grime and traces of blood here and there. He looked to be dressed up in some sort of golden armor that was slightly rusted.

"I'm not little." He grimaced at how hoarse his voice sounded and rubbed his neck soothingly. It was no wonder that his tone came out so scratchy, after all, the day he was stolen was the day he stopped talking, "Anyways, who the hell are you?"

Not very polite but really, he could give less of a fuck if someone was offended. Sensei would happily invite him for a round of randori if he could hear him now.

Before the man could say anything in return, the turtle jumped back barely avoiding the machete blade that was meant to cut him down. By instinct and years of training, he reached behind to grab his twin katanas and turned towards the threat.

His right eye throbbed, and the whispers started up again. They never seem to leave him be.

_Erase them, erase them. They are nothing to you. Erase them._

He ignored their malicious demands, focusing on the four figures that stood near a...another dimensional portal? What the hell? Hmm, would it take him home?

…...no, the colors and patterns were not correct.

"How dare you interfere with our battle! Who do you think you are?!" The stone-like woman barked at him, her glowing scarlet eyes were narrowed into slits and her teeth were bared into a snarl.

Leo's lip curled up in a mock snarl of his own, revealing his sharp canines, "The name's Leonardo Hamato, and I'm here to kick your ass."

All hell broke loose.

**. . . . . . . .**

"Thank you..." Leo watched as the light enveloped Max's – _or was it Yaotl's?_ – body and he disappeared leaving behind particles of his very being. The moment of silence afterwards was ruined by Michelangelo who sneezed and had begun to freak out about inhaling a dead guy's body.

While he was too caught up in his half mournful, half amused quietness, the turtle didn't notice the figure approaching until it was too late. His inner ninja screamed while he was yanked off the ground and being held up into mid-air.

He squeaked.

"D'aaaawww," the perpetrator known as Michelangelo cooed, nuzzling him, "did you just squeak, mini Leo? That was freaking adorable!" He froze at the cuddling like a deer in headlights.

_Was it horrible that he wanted to be far away as possible from his alternate dimension brother?_

But, because he was so awkward and the fact the he'd had no physical contact for who knows how long, the only thing he could manage to say was, "Unhand me, and stop calling me mini Leo! It's Leonardo to you!"

"Looks like somebody's a bit feisty," another voice spoke up tainted by a heavy Brooklyn accent. Leo frowned and craned his head to see this world's Raphael walking over with the others on his heels, golden eyes narrowed as he took in the other's form.

"This should be impossible." Donatello said, accessing Leo's injuries while Leonardo just stared at his smaller counterpart.

"Can we keep him?" Michelangelo begged with big eyes, "Can we? Can we? _Pleeeeaaaasssseee?_"

"I'm not some pet!" He sputtered, cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

A small tapping noise made the four go quiet, and Leo looked back to see April and Mystery Man step apart to let the shadowy figure by. Oxygen got caught in his lungs and his eye widened, taking a more shimmering color.

"Sensei?" He asked in a lost voice, practically clawing the orange-banded brother so that he would be put down, "Fa-father?"

Warm, brown eyes stare at him, "Leonardo, is it? My son from another dimension?" He nodded, ignoring the wetness that slid down his cheeks.

A sharp intake of air, "Holy Mary, he's cryin' blood!" Which was followed by a sharp smack to the head, "Now's not the time, Casey!" April hissed, her eyes never leaving the small turtle mutant's form because he was indeed crying blood.

She watched as small streams of red leaked out from beneath the neatly woven bandage that hid his right eye from sight, staining the pristine coverage with crimson. Staring into his remaining eye, she noticed how dull and empty it was.

If mini Leo – _dammit, Mikey!_ – wasn't moving and talking, she would have thought him to be dead.

* * *

Oh, I really hope you guys enjoyed part 1! Let me know what'cha think and if you have any questions, remember to PM me! Thank you and have a blessed day!~


	3. Chapter 2: The Winter's Incident Part 2

Vio: Hey guys, geez, it's been what? Almost a _month _since my last update? I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'll try my hardest to make sure the next one won't take as long.

Warning! Leo angst!

**. . . . . .**

**Chapter 2: The Winter's Incident Part 2 – 2007-verse**

**. . . . . .**

Oh, boy, it was awkward.

Leo sipped his little fruit smoothie and nibbled on his cold turkey sandwich, watching the random Mario video game that Michelangelo was playing and currently winning at.

After getting over the shock of seeing him, the group – _Michelangelo_ – dragged Leo back to their version of the lair while also trying not to bombard him with questions. Raphael, Michelangelo, and _Casey _had failed miserably at that until Fa-Master Splinter smacked both red and orange with his tail. April just grabbed the vigilante by his ear, dragging him along while also scolding him for being insensitive. He must've really scared her with the bloody tears. He tried to hold in his chuckles as he helped Donatello lower Leonardo down into the sewers.

A loud slurp made him cringe and turn towards the left where his alternate-dimensional brother was loudly sipping his own blended smoothie that consisted of marshmallows, chocolate, bananas, and...gummy bears. His stomach flipped at the mini flashback of the taller turtle dumping a huge bag of gummy bears and marshmallows along with a bottle of chocolate sauce into the blender. He had just decided to make a regular smoothie for himself that was just made up of berries such as raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, and strawberries.

"Hey, mini Leo, you ok dude? You're looking a little _green_."

Realizing that he had been staring a bit too long, Leo just nodded, ignoring the pun, and craned his head around to glance back at the others, setting his half-empty smoothie and barely touched sandwich down onto the wooden table next to the couch.

Sure, he's been to many dimensions but none of them had included him and his brothers. Well, except for one, but he kind of had a _falling _out before getting the chance to actually meet them. It was a very big _oof _moment in his pathetic life.

He could hear Donatello working hard in his lab and was tempted to sneak in but knowing his own brother's temper when it came to his precious lab equipment and experiments, it was probably not in his best interests to do so. Leonardo and Raphael had followed Master Splinter into the dojo and have not returned, and April and Casey were in the kitchen gulping down hot coffee. He could feel their eyes on him every now and then, but he ignored them, focusing on watching Michelangelo play.

A familiar burn began to itch.

"Michelangelo?"

"Yeah, bro?" The other paused the game to turn to him. Flashbacks of chubby, freckled cheeks and wide, expressive baby blues replace him for a second and then, it's gone.

"Umm, where is the bathroom?"

"Oh!" He points to a little area by the dojo, "It's a little past the dojo, you can't miss it."

With a nod of gratitude, Leo stands and walks up the few steps, past the dojo-

"Ahm so sorry, Leo."

"It was my fault, Raph, I shouldn't have put you through that."

-and into the bathroom, locking it behind him. He turns to the cracked mirror and stares at his broken reflection.

A lifeless nobody stares back with a dull blue eye.

Grabbing the right handle of the faucet, he turns it on to let the freezing water fall into his cupped hands before splashing it onto his face. He repeats the process a few more times and turns the water off. Droplets slide down, hitting the sink with a _ploink_.

Staring down at the white, paint-chipped sink made him recoil. He could taste something vile in the back of his throat.

He _loathed _the color white.

_Cold metal brushed teasingly along his skin causing his scales to rise from the goosebumps. He wanted it all to stop, to stop touching him, but he couldn't. All he could see was white._

White – fortunate, morally pure, innocent, or harmless.

Bullshit.

The color that had once represented those words now meant nothing to him. It was just nothing.

"_What a perfect specimen you are, Leonardo."_

A lone teardrop fell from his cheek to land inside the sink with a dull _ploink_.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that one, hehe.

Half-empty – Pessimist

Half-full – Optimist

Which one are you?


End file.
